


Chilling Out with your Fans

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: Here's a nsfw prompt: ben finds on rooks home planet old writings from younger rook. It is erotic fanfic of ben and rook. Ben decides to give rook a reenactment of what his favorite fan had in mind





	Chilling Out with your Fans

Ben looked around Rook’s quarters beyond bored. The alien had to run out real quick to grab something he had forgotten inside the base and had asked Ben to “please wait here, I should not be gone long.” Now Ben was stuck here with nothing to do. The room looked beyond clean but in desperation for something exciting, Ben got up and began to snoop. Here had to be something here to peak his interest. Like did Rook have some kind of stange memorabilia collection? Did he keep alien porn? What did he hide from prying eyes?

 

He had searched the living room and had moved into the bedroom. Nothing turned up under the bed. There didn’t seem to be anything around or hidden in Rook’s desk. Grumbling about boring aliens with no flare for life, Ben moved on to the closet. He pushed aside the handing proto-armors and the few earth-based clothes his mom had bought for the alien. Someday he was going to actually see Rook wear them. And there hidden in the back of the closet was a small box. Eyes shining with curiosity, Ben eagerly set upon the box. Inside were stacks of data files. Pulling one out, Ben turned it on and started to look through. A smile of pure mischief spread over his face. Oh, this was promising.

Rook sighed as he made his way back into his quarters. That had taken so much longer then he intended, and he could only hope that his partner had not gotten bored and left. As he walked into his living room he couldn’t help but pause. There was Ben only… it wasn’t Ben, it was Big Chill. He looked around worriedly and asked, “Ben, are you alright? What has happened?”  
He was beyond confused when instead of speaking, the transformed Necrofriggian looked at him and then phased backwards through the door to his bedroom. Worriedly, Rook ran after him.

The door slid open to let him inside and then closed behind him, the sound of the security lock sounding even as Rook looked upon a very recognizable box as it had been placed next to the bed and a datapad was out and on sitting on top of his desk. He looked timidly around and called out a hesitant, “Ben?”  
And then gasped and jumped back when Ben’s now larger form materialized before him and caused Rook to jump back against the door. Not giving any real time for the Revonnahgander to process what was happening, Ben grabbed the more armored and insulated part of Rook’s wrists and lifted them above his head to be frozen there in a restrained block of ice.

“You were so long, Rook. I got bored,” he hissed out and let his hands travel over Rook’s armored body. He enjoyed the way the alien moved both into and against his touch as if he couldn’t decide if he wanted it or not.  
“I found some interesting reading while I was searching for something to do. And I have to admit I’m beyond flattered by some of the things I read. This particular fantasy was the first I found,” he teased as his hands went incorporeal and slipped through the thick armor to touch at soft fur.  
“I knew with your fur you hated the heat,” he leaned close and breathed just the faintest hint of chill against the fur of Rook’s neck, “but I didn’t think you craved the cold this much.”

Rook was panting and squirming against the frosty touch. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had thought he had hidden those files, his own fanfiction from when he was still young, and Ben 10 was just a name of a galactic hero. He was a tad ashamed to admit he had written some while in the Plumbers Academy when he had been able to actually learn that the great Ben 10 was a real person and thus available should he ever manage to make his way to earth and win the hero’s favor. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he realized what was happening.

“Nothing to say, Blonko,” Ben’s hissing chilled breath ghosted over his face even as a hand moved down his body to gently trace over his erection. “There are so many stories. I hope you don’t mind but, “and again he paused to move his other hand down between Rook’s spread legs, a cold finger caressing over his balls before moving on and teasing touching against his entrance, “I plan to go through each and every one until you can’t get enough.”  
Ben pressed a digit in, and Rook couldn’t help but arch his body and moan loudly at the feeling of cold even inside.

“Sweet Revonnah, BEN!” Rook let his head fall back against the door and surrendered himself to the temporary Necrofriggian. The feeling of near ice touching over what was becoming his overly heated body felt like bliss. His hips moved in time with the chilled caressing over his cock through the restraining fabric of his proto-armor as well as the icy digit that soon became two inside of him. He gasped and pleaded as he worked himself into a frenzy that seemed only Ben could cool. As he felt Ben’s long alien fingers press even deeper inside, Rook’s whole form shook. Then the, not currently, human bent his fingers just so and pressed against Rook’s prostate. The Revonnahgander let loose a low blissful moan as he released in spurts inside his clothing. Ben had just enough mind to break the ice from Rook’s wrists and help his now limp partner down on to the bed before hitting the omnitrix to power it off and changing back to normal.

As Rook slowly came back to his senses, he grimaced in slight disgust at the sticky feeling inside his armor. He was going to need to bath and soon. There was the sound of shifting next to the bed and he looked up and over at Ben and gasped. Ben stood there, a very playful look on his face as he read through another data pad. He pondered aloud, “hmmm, for this tentacle fantasy of yours we may need to try Wildvine. Though the one where you want Diamondhead to create a kind of crystal dildo could be fun, but it’s really hard not to make anything that isn’t sharp and jagged. No way are we trying that without me practicing first.”  
Rook could only lay there and ponder just how long before they run out of material only to remember he had been writing for the better part of his teenage and beginning adult life. This would take a while.


End file.
